Retrieve the machine for Lukash
is an optional side-mission featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview *The mission breaks down into four sub-missions: #Get the password to the merc's camp #Find the Mercenary barman's key at night #Unlock the door and retrieve the machine #Return the machine to Lukash. Get the password to the merc's camp *The player will need to talk to Alex, the Loner Trader on Construction Sitte / Forgotten. *Alex issues his own minor task for which he wants two trivial items that are easy to obtain (just run into the Bandit Camp cellar, get it and run out; with the other part available from the Pumping Station without challenge) *In exchange for these he will provide the player with the password to the merc's camp bar. Find the Mercenary barman's key at night *Arrive at the merc's base entrance, resist the temptation to waste the sentry and the whole camp. *Give the password and proceed to the "Non-Stop Bar". *The key is on the left hand side of the counter. *Note that it is possible to obtain the password before being issued with the mission, but that the key will not be spawned until the mission is issued. Unlock the door and retrieve the machine *Pretty straightforward if the player has paid the 5000 Ru 'squeeze' to the Monolith early in the game. *Even if this is not the case, by the time that this mission should be taken (in Freeplay), there will only be a skeleton respawn of Monolithians and the player may "wash away" these stragglers too without difficulty. *The machine weighs a hefty 2 kg and there are other items at the location that the player may also acquire. *If you are having difficulty locating the door, go to the north-western corner of the monolith base, there you will see a concrete ramp, look to the right of this ramp at its bottom, walk forward and observe the wall on your left; there will be the door which blends in to some degree with its surroundings. Return the machine to Lukash *Self explanatory. Claim the reward! Notes *There's a lot of running around involved, so it's worth making a day of it all, picking up the Eliminate the mercs mission off Barkeep with an eye to combining that with Alex's side mission to Help destroy the fuel cache that they are guarding. *Travel light for preference and fit the 'running rocks', use available transport etc. Trivia *The key only spawns if the mission is commissioned by Lukash. *If player opts not to "play nice" and decides to wipe out Forgotten mercs (even if not taking missions mention above), a bug may be present to exploit for the player. If player stands in back of bar and shoots each merc in back of the head with only one bullet each, none of mercs inside bar will even react. In this way, it possible to elimiate four of them without being shot back at. Note, however, three-four mercs outside will notice, but this still removes half of the nuisance for the player. Gallery Ss z440 10-19-18 15-34-39 (la10 radar).jpg|The entrance to Lukash Machine Ss z440 10-19-18 15-32-13 (la10 radar).jpg| Ss z440 10-19-18 15-28-50 (la10 radar).jpg|Lukash Machine Category:Side Missions